I must be dreaming
by TheForgottenUchiha
Summary: SakuNaru songfic, I'm not really a fan but I just thought it would fit that story.


_She thinks I'm crazy._

_Judging by the faces that she's making._

_And I think she's pretty._

_But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._

I lay there dreaming, half way through the night. Deep in a dream of childhood memories. I sat on the only swing in the school grounds, hidden from the sun. Watching the pink haired girl run around chasing one of her friends. The sunlight shining into her beautiful emerald eyes. She took a glance toward me and I froze. Doing the only thing I normally would do, I tilted my mouth up into a fox like grin. She giggled a little and blushed, she looked at me like I just got back from the mental ward and I stared back noticing how pretty she truely is. I smiled into my dream.

_And she calls me sweetheart. _

_I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark._

_And she watches the sun._

_But she's the only one I have my eyes on_.

Her soft voice interupting my sleep, as she called me that name that I loved to hear. Like she actually cared about me. I opened my eyes to see outside, the street lights still on and the sky still as black as it can be. She smiled down at me as the stood to block my view. "I couldn't sleep so I figured we could go a walk to the lake," she said "it's about time the sun rises."

We arrived at the lake and sat on a wooden log as she stared into the horizon, while I watched as the sun slowly appear the light up her pink hair and iluminate her emerald eyes like in my dream.

_Tell me that you love me._

_And it'll be alright._

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Just come with me tonight._

"Aw, Naruto I love you," she blurted out, I knew she only meant it as a friend." I love how closer we are and that your my best friend so I can trust you with anything." I smiled and embraced her in a deep hug. _At least you were thinking of me right now._ "Come on lets head back," I stood up holding out my hand to help her up. We slowly walked back to my house so she could get her things.

_You know I need you._

_Just like you need me._

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming._

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming._

I watched as she slipped out the door and headed down the street, she had no idea how much I needed her to stay and be with me. Then again I'm lucky just to have her as a friend, a best friend even. I trusted her as she trusted me, I loved her as she loved me and even more. But she will never know.

_She moves in closer._

_Whispering to me "I thought I told ya"_

_And oh she's playing games now._

_And I figured it out now that we're_

_Now that we're closer._

It was 1:00am in the morning, the day after she left mine. I was lying in bed when my ears were flooded out with the sound of sobbing. I walked up to the door and there Sakura stood, her top drenched from full on water works. She ran into my arm, sobbing about how Sasuke left her and she had no one. The whole time I just wanted her to realise that I was right here and that I loved her, I was here if she needed me like I need her. As if she read my mind, she looked up at me and through her tear soaken lips she smiled. Leaning in closer towards me, her lips slowly brushed mine. It was all I need to spur me on, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer as our lips clashed together.

_Two kids, one love._

_Who cares it we making it up._

_Her voice is sweet sound._

_Our clothes lay on the ground._

_She moves in closer. _

_Whispers "I thought I told ya"_

We began moving around the house, meanwhile never breaking the kiss. She began stripping of her jacket and I started to help her with her top. Or tops. _Damn she wears alot of layers._ By the end all that was left on her was her pants and bra. As we made our way to the bedroom still holding the kiss. I asked her 'are you sure you want this'. She replied with a smile. The one that took my breath away. And grabbed my hand leading me further to the bedroom. Shoving me on the bed, she put her lips to my ear. Whispering, "I thought I told ya, that I love you."

_Tell me that you love me._

_And it'll be alright._

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Just come with me tonight._

_You know I need you._

_Just like you need me._

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming._

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming._

_It was definetly a dream,_ I thought when I woke up that morning. She didn't really tell me she loved me, it was all a dream and I believed it for a second. She will never need me as much as I try to believe she would. If only dreams came true.

_Remember the day when we started this._

_And she made the shape of my heart with her hands._

_We try to make some sense of it._

_But she called me on the phone and said.._

_Tell me that you love me._

_And it'll be alright._

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Just come with me tonight._

_You know I need you._

_Just like you need me._

The phone rang, I lifted it from the reciever and put it to my ear. " Sorry, I left before you got up, needed to get to work." she told me. My eyes went blank as I stared at the wall. It wasn't a dream. " I love you, hope you think about me till I get back tonight, I need to see you." " I've loved forever, so it's alright, I always think of you. I can't wait for tonight and I need you just like you need me."

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming._

_Go one and tell em that you love me _

_And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)_

_Are you thinking of me._

_Just come with me tonight.(I must be dreaming)_

_She moves in closer._

_Can't stop, Won't stop._

_I must be dreaming._


End file.
